


Alternate Ending to The Maltese Falcon Job

by ziazippy5379



Series: Leverage Dying Moments [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Final moments, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: What if Nate's wound had been a bit more serious.
Series: Leverage Dying Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932880
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Alternate Ending to The Maltese Falcon Job

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bored at work and have been writing fic to help cure the problem.

Nate was somehow managing to hide the fact that he had been shot from the others. He wasn’t sure how with all of the running around on the ship they were doing. He could feel himself bleeding and soon the blood would be showing on his clothes. He could only hope that it would be hidden by his jacket.

They had made it to the deck and Nate could barely keep himself standing. He knew there was no way he was getting off this boat under his own power. Nate hoped he could get the other three off before he collapsed.

He cuffed himself to the boat and offered Sterling a deal.

And then Sophie was there. And she had a helicopter. And she was talking to him. He couldn’t really hear what she was saying. Odds were something about him pulling ridiculous self sacrificial stunts.

He told her to go and to take the others. To leave him. At least he hoped that’s what he said.

They were all off the boat and heading for the helicopter. They were as safe as he could make them in that moment.

Nate collapsed against the railing he had been holding himself up with. He showed Sterling the blood. And hoped Sterling would understand.

It seemed he did by waiting until the helicopter had taken off before kneeling down next to Nate. He said something but Nate couldn’t hear. The world was going fuzzy and all he could feel was pain and the relief that his family had gotten away.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift away.

* * *

“I’m not getting a pulse,” Sterling told the people around him.

And he hoped the medical team would be there fast enough. Even though he suspected it was already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
